You Found Me
by kD-rOme
Summary: They share a simple connection, one that no one understands. Written from Ellie’s point of view. Chapter 6 is up Finally! updated 121905 New!
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG-13: for some sexual references

Ships: Jimmy/Ellie

Summary: They share a simple connection, one that no one understands. Written from Ellie's point-of-view.

Disclaimer. I own nothing that has to do with Degrassi and its characters. All stories though are my original work and please do not copy. Enjoy...

Chapter 1/8

There you are again. Smiling and laughing, you're in the middle of all your friends, the center of attention. Your eyes light up again when you hear something funny and you laugh, your laugh that contains a smile and just like before they erupt in laughter as well, your laugh has become contagious. But I notice something they don't, you've changed, you're not the same guy you were before. What used to bring you happiness and joy doesn't anymore. I can see it, when the laughter dies and the unimportant conversations begin, your eyes focus on everything and anything that isn't them. They don't seem to notice though; they're too involved into each other and themselves.

I walk pass you, pretending to be playing with my hair, my head down and my eyes focused on the ground. I look up and for a second our eyes lock. We both smile before we both turn away, going back to what we were doing before and pretending like we don't know one another.

It's an unspoken connection, code between us that no one knows or would ever understand. Our eyes speak for us, letting out our happiness, our sorrow and our pain. It's as if for a moment in time, everything around us has stopped and disappeared and you and I are the only ones left.

For that moment, you and I are connected. In that moment, I am happy and so are you. Another day has gone by and soon the day will come when we will be connected forever. And when that day comes, you and I will be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First I just want to thank all the people who left feedback (SkyMaiden, Spuffy-Spike-91, justawriter & thecheckerispink). It means so much to me like you like the story and it even means a lot to me since this is my baby… my first real fanfic. Also to those who read it, thanks for reading it and next time please leave me a comment/feedback good or bad. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter: 2 / 8

I'm here again, just like I've been for the past few weeks. I grab the key that you hid for me underneath the flowerpot and unlock the door, walking into the quiet, still, darkness of the house. Walking down the hallway, I smile, looking at all the pictures that line the wall, of them of you. I see the room your room and enter it, locking the door behind me. I slid of my jacket and my shoes, making my way quietly over to you. Pulling back the covers, I slid in next to you and almost automatically you wrap your arms around me, bringing me closer to you as you can. I turn to face you and kiss your lips softly, mine barely touching yours.

It's those soft, short kisses that leave us content, complete. They're the ones we remember, the gentleness behind them, the feeling behind them. Everything we do has meaning to it. The grandfather clock in the room next door rings out midnight.

"Right on time" he whispers in my ear, sending chills up my spine.

"Like always" I reply kissing his shoulder softly, before placing my head in the nock of his neck. He kisses my forehead before I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep. He doesn't sleep, not yet. He watches me, stroking me hair, memorizing everything about me, just like he's done times and times before, afraid he skipped over something. Once he feels satisfied, he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

With him I'm at peace, content with life and who I am. He tells me that nights are his favorite time of the day, because he can be with me and be his true self. It has nothing sexual, our connection is deeper then that. It goes down all the way to the soul, something that both of us never imagined we could feel and experiences but now that we are, we couldn't imagine living without it, without our connection.

Preview of next chapter: She knows…

Thanks and remember all feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This chapter was a little difficult to write. I didn't know whether I should included more of _her_ finding out or not, but hopefully you liked what I decided and that was just focus on Ellie's feelings. Once again thanks to Spuffy-Spike-91, Justawritier, Queenmilarulez & One of the Crowd for your reviews. It really means a lot to me that you like the story and I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! And remember to leave feedback!

Chapter 3/8

She knows. You can see it in her eyes. She knows. From the moment I walked into school, I could feel her eyes burning into me from a mile away. When I looked up, I couldn't even look in her direction. She was filled with anger, betrayal most of all pain. Pain that I had caused and it hurt me, made the guilt ride on my shoulders like a ton of bricks.

No one else knows, but I know it is only a matter of time. Tomorrow. Tomorrow everyone will know and then once again, I'll be the outsider, the loner, the one everyone talks about, the one everyone whispers about when I walk by. I'll be the slut according to them. I'll be nothing in a matter of hours.

I knew it was coming, we both knew it was coming. That night she found out we met at our spot in the park at a table off in the corner, almost hidden underneath the trees. Me in your lap, you held me, telling me softly over and over again that everything would be ok. I could see the look of fear in your eyes, not knowing what was to come, but your pretended not to care, pretend to be strong, for me.

The following day, it came. The day we had been dreading. Everyone knew. The whispers came, the stares come, their eyes burning into me the entire day, trying to break me down and succeeding. But just like all the time before this, you were there to pick me up.

"_So they know who cares. All I care about is you_" he held my hand, squeezing it gently, for reassures.

"_But what about everything you've worked for. What about your friends?_" I spoke softly, turning my eyes to the ground

"_They stopped being my friend. They never saw the new Jimmy. She never saw the real me. Just like them, she couldn't see past the chair, like you can. You accepted me for who I am, you never tried to change me. You saw past this and saw me, you saw me_." He kissed my hand, and then with his finger, he lifted my chin up and kissed my cheek before placing a final kiss on my lips.

Our foreheads touch, are eyes leveled with another's and were peering into each other souls and in that moment I knew we would be ok, that everything would be ok. And in that moment I knew I loved him.

Preview of Chapter 4: _It was you and me against them, against the world. _


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Once again I have to say THANK YOU, thank you, thank you! All the people who left me a review: (NerdofTHEmonth, Spuffy-Spike-91, Scribbled, SkyMaiden & justawriter), you have no idea it means to me. I know I keep saying that but it does mean a lot to me that you love the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'll try to make the chapters longer. And I'm thinking of writing a part two but well see how this goes for now. Enjoy! And remember review please!

Chapter 4 / 8

A few days have passed since everyone found out. When she and along with the whole school had found out our little secret, about us. At first it hurt, carrying around not only guilt but shame as well. But now I don't care. I finally get to be with you openly and I don't have to be afraid, no more secrecy. I know what we did was wrong but there's an upside to it all and it's called you.

So many people had blamed me for what happened. They called me the hurtful names, looked at me with shame and anger in their eyes. When they thought of the word cheating, there was my picture. It got to me, knowing that they hardly blamed you, knowing they thought I seduced you, played with your mind but I didn't. It just happened. We fought, for the first time we fought and it was about them and their thoughts. Since when have I cared about what they thought of me? Of you? Of us?

But as quick as we fought, I ended it. You gave up your friends, gave up your title as star athlete, and gave up your popularity. Left the person who was known for the dating cheerleader and gave up being perfect. Instead become the one who loves the rocker, the art freak, and the outsider. You took my title and shared it with me, promising to stay right by my side no matter what.

The smile that I feared would be gone is still there and shining brighter then it ever has. Your eyes sparkle. Your happy, truly happy for the first time in ages because we're out and open, because you can be you without any limitations or masks and you give me the credit for it, for your happiness. No words can describe just how that makes me feel knowing I make you happy, make you smile, make you feel loved. Your love for me is something that I thought I could never experience. This is real love, the real thing.

As we sit here, outside the place that has shunned us, turned their backs on us, made us outsider, I see you smiling, drawing in your black art book that I gave you. If this is what it takes to be in love and to be with you, then I'm ready for it. People can hate me, people can forget all about me but if I still have you here next to me and we still have love between us then it's all worth it. It's you and me against them, you and me against the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I sorry I kept you all waiting for the next chapter. This chapter was hard to write but I hope you guys like what I did with also. The next chapter will have some family drama, but that's all I'm saying about that. I think this is one of the best chapters I've written so far. I have the story finished so if you want to see what happens, leave some **Reviews**. Also thanks to (Scribbled, justawritier and Sky-Maiden) for the reviews. I loved them and that's what keeps me updating. Enough of that! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter: 5/8

Its one of those nights again that I cherish. It is truly and honestly the only time when I feel like there is no one else in the world expect you and I. Here I am just like clockwork in your house, in your room and in your bed. Your arms wrapped around me protectively. Even though we are the only ones here, we still choose to be alone in your room, our little place away from everything else. We don't talk our actions speak for us. Looking up I see into your dark brown eyes and I know that I'm ready, ready for the next step, ready to show my love for you, ready for us to finally become one.

Moving away from his embrace, I sit up. He's watching me not knowing what I'm doing and going to do. I give him a small smile and blush, raising my arms above my head. He too pushes himself up, we both looking peering into each other's eyes and I nod. He knows now where this is heading.

His fingers slowly dance at my sides, pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it aside and onto the floor. He kisses him and we fall back. I giggle as he places butterfly kisses on my newly exposed skin. My turn. I tug on his shirt and pull it over his head, having it join mine on the floor. We kiss again, moving slowly, enjoying this moment, and living in this moment.

He looks down at me, pushing a strand of my hair out of my eyes and behind my ear.

"_Your sure right"_ he asks with uncertainty in his voice and I nodded.

"_I'm ready"_ I lean up and kiss him, letting him know that now is the time.

As the kisses go on, so does the love between us. Everything we ever felt for one another is shown. We become one. What we did wasn't some random hook-up, but love. We made love, honest to god love. It was filled with kindness and love. The way it should be down.

Nothing felt rushed. Everything was slow and it made it more memorable. Our first time together and it was pure bliss. It was something we both had never experienced. Not with any of the previous people we had been with, this was different. This made us whole. It was everything I had wanted and more. Never could have I imagined that someone could show me love the way he showed it to me.

As I lay once again in his arms, his fingers tracing my now faded scars on my arms. Giving me a kiss on the side of my head.

"_I'm proud you stop."_ he finally says with a smile.

"_Me too. I have you now. I don't need to do that anymore."_ I reply caressing his cheek softly.

He blushes slightly, kissing my cheek again. _"I love you Miss Eleanor Nash,_" he whispers into my ear softly as if others were around to hear him but he knows just how sensitive those three little words are to me.

I turn my head to look up at him and do the same thing. "_I love you to Mister James Brooks"_ I whispers in his eye, smiling.

Our foreheads touch and we kiss. Soft and short. It's one of our kisses, the ones that mean the most to us. In that moment I knew we would be together forever.

Just like a few hours before we become one again, showing our love for another again. And just like how it felt the first time, it feels that way again. Like it is our first time being with each other. This is how it is supposed to feel to be in love and I can official say we are in love and will be together forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I am so sorry I kept you all waiting for the next chapter. I didn't like how I had originally wrote this chapter so I had to rewrite it. I really hope you like this newer version. You finally get to see some depth in Jimmy. Also I can't go on without saying a huge THANK YOU to everyone who left a review: (girl-wiccan, Spuffy-Spike-91, Scribbled, justawritier &liz-antoinette.) You have no idea how your reviews make me feel. Also this is the third to last chapter. I have the ending in my mind; all I need to do is write it out. But enough of that... hope you love this chapter and remember. Leave me a review! And one more note: Please check out my other story "_You're Beautiful"_. It's a Crellie. Ok now on to the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6/8

Ever since that night, I've been on cloud night. I feel so happy, so alive, so in love. It's a weird feeling that no words can describe. It just makes me keep smiling and smiling. But all good things had to come to in end. I knew it wouldn't last forever. I'm just like that. I always feel something will make me little perfect world come crumbling down and what do you know. I was right. You want to change that about me, but you can't. It is who I am, and unfortunately as much as I hate that trait, I'll always have it. But it will always be true; everything that is perfect will come down in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds.

His parents. Since when have they cared? Honestly, can someone please tell me? He doesn't even have an answer for me. He doesn't know when they started caring. He's taken back by it, but not as much as me. They want to meet me. They want to see who Jimmy occupies his time with. Want to know who this mystery girl is. And I can't say no. So I go. He tells me to act myself, but how can I do that, when my whole live I've been nothing but myself and every time I get rejected. How can I not feel nervous?

I'm here and immediately I can tell that I'm not who they expected it to be. They thought they were going to meet _her, _but instead they got meThe look in their eyes is unforgettable. It has the same burning sensation _she_ had when _she _found out. It is filled with disgust. I grin and bare with it, for Jimmy I keep telling myself. To bad I didn't get to spend time with him at all. The whole night went off without incident. No one talked to me; no one paid attention to me. Not even Jimmy. Why? Because it parents and family members kept him busy, kept him away from me.

I'm sitting in the living room. Quietly. Waiting for Jimmy to walk me home. When I hear it. Him. His parents. Yelling. They're fighting, fighting about me. You can hear the disapproval in their voices. They've heard stories about m and what I've done and how my family is. They don't like me. He yells back, bringing up everything they've missed before the shooting. They work on eggshells around him. They began to care to late in his life and he hates that. Hates them for doing that. He's sick of them. He tells them that he loves me and without a word from them, he wheels out of the kitchen, looks at me and heads towards the door and I follow. I know were we're heading. We're heading to our spot, nothing but silence between us.

We stop and he looks hard up into the sky. I watch, observing him, not knowing what he is going to do or say. I say nothing.

"I can't believe them." He finally says breaking the silence. "They want me to be happy, when I already am. They want they best for me, but I have the best." He sighs, sadness in his voice. "I keep giving and giving them what they've always wanted and I just never seems enough. I give up. I can't do anything, I won't be anything in life." He has tears in his eyes. He's about to crack.

"Don't say that." I tell him as I kneel in fort of him, tilting his face down to my level. "You are something. You are one-of-a-kind. You're funny, sincere, caring and every good characteristic out there plus ten" I look up into his eyes.

"That's not enough." He rolls back, breaking our connection. "What am I suppose to be. I'm in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. I can't do anything without anyone else's help. I'll forever be known as the guy who got shot, the guy who nearly died, and the guy who was bound to be something big and due to a freak accident, ends up in a wheelchair and become absolutely nothing. Your better off with someone who you'll have a good life with because with me it will just be one battle after another. I'm screwed for life and that's it. I'll be Jimmy Brooks, guy in wheelchair for the rest of my life. " He's yelling now, letting everything he has hidden out and onto the surface.

I walk over to him and sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around him and hold him. "But you'll have me. I'm never leaving you. Never. I love you, love you more then anything. You'll always have me" I kiss his head.

For the first time in his life he is crying. He has cracked. And I'm the one there to pick up the pieces just like he's been there to pick up my broken pieces. For the first time he has let someone in and that someone is me.


End file.
